This invention is directed to a basket and tray attachment for a wheelchair, with the structure arranged so that it can be handled and utilized by a person having strength in only arm, to provide that person with the capability of carrying things in the basket and/or utilizing the tray for various purposes.
Wheelchairs are well-known devices to provide mobility and support for those who have some kind of disability or weakness. In addition, detachable trays have been provided on wheelchairs to afford a convenient and useful space for the positioning of food or entertainment equipment such as books or games. However, such detachable trays have been designed for use by an attendant, rather than the disabled person. Such devices are not designed and configured for such utilization.